The Trollrial
Please Help! - If you have a troll, griefer, thief, or similar, add them and their crime here where you think is appropriate. The Trollrial are all those who destroy and troll and kill just for the fun of it. In rp, they are the Trollrial, in the game, they are griefers, just griefers. For theives, go to the Thieves Guild. If they kill for fun, get a diamond sword. *'NOTE': Trollrial are GRIEFERS, not people who annoy you or steal or kill for fun. Just griefers. *'Please keep your opinion out of it. This is not a "bash people" page.' Extreme Trolls Extreme Trolls are people who do immense damage to others creations and steal stuff. They can be hackers or just people who are jerks. *altiar321- He griefed the faction after he was kicked and destroyed a lot of buildings. He took stuff from chests he doesn't own. (hacker) *Reecehilton13 - He stole over 150 diamonds, 150 gold and 150 iron. He X-rayed to get directly to target areas and steal potions and expensive items. He went on to slaughter every animal in our barn and steal from the public chests at the farm aswell. DO NOT invite this person to your faction unless everything you own is locked up inside a chest. Moderate Trolls Moderate Trolls do moderate damage and aren't all that motivated to troll and grief and damage others. They are people who just like to annoy others. * swsfoe - griefed two times/ moderate damage /tempbanned. * ChrisCreeper - griefed once / tempbanned. Be aware of him and his friend. * ImmortalBunny - Broke items around the faction so that he could use them to decorate his house with. * OHYEAH99 - Griefed a house with lava & water *Nccm16 - an extreme troll who stole and griefed the faction that tried to give them a head start on the world. *xma - he griefed a big building project (unclaimed) of us. He stole a lot off building materials and stuff. *domoonic - Goes around griefing unprotected bases and uses x-ray to find any hidden bases or ores! *kittenworld - Stole over 20 diamond blocks from our shrines for dead dogs D: *Dylanx4271 - He Griefed the faction, fair do's, then he asked to get his stuff back, and griefed again! *_Space_Junk_ - He griefed our secondary base, set home in our faction territory (he's always been in a different faction), and his faction territory is in different random places in Daendroc (none of his claimed spots are connected to each other.) *Tofo124 - Stole a third of Empirica's base. *Bruvvy- Extreme troll who does nothing but greifs, will even greif right in front of you and without mercy. *TaxConsumption - Not known as either a guy, or a girl. We'd like to think he's some sort of angel, but he's also a pony. He's obsessed with redstone, and uses TONS of traps around his base. There's no way in, and only one way out. Idiot Trolls Idiot Trolls are those dumb people you get who grief and damage stuff because they were bored and wanted something to do. They don't have a purpose, just idle boredom and too much time. *GreenGuy422 - not a very good "spy"; damaging a few areas in a faction. AKA plain stupid. *meyboo - built incredibly crappy buildings and severe violation of the Zionitic building code Former Trolls Former Trolls are the best people to have in a faction if you KNOW they are trustworthy, as they can find other trolls with relative ease and are happy to troll said other troll into oblivion. *Durialbabes - Answers questions sarcasticaly/trolls in alliance chat and builds in faction areas without permission, refusing to remove them. *marius_3_3_3 - UPDATE marius_3_3_3 is sorry for the grief he has done and has posted an unban request. One-Time Trolls One-Time Trolls are people who have only once done an act of trolling, and even then it may have been by accident. They are usually just dummies who made a mistake. *Mecharic - In an act of utter idiocy and complete rage, he stole everything stealable and did some minor and partially accidental griefing to Bb, Pidog, and Minecrafer's house. His only fault is not fixing it. He is now going to marry Pidog10 and Srox111 in an rp. Accidental Trolls Accidental Trolls are people who didn't mean to grief, they were just trying to figure out the game or didn't realize your underground house was there. They often tell you about their mistake and sometimes offer to fix it. *Tyrane --> He destroyed the 9thLegion wall because he didn't knew what griefing is. He didn't know that we were allies. *Madus. He was not cheating or something. He just sdvertised this server 46.22.120.66. that ip is just another ip to massivecraft. someone unbanned him. (he can't remember) Dead Trolls Dead Trolls are people who were trolls and got banned from Massivecraft for it. *kittywitty - Mimicked good players in the 9thlegion faction then griefed us. Did same to many others. Cursed in Global. Perm-Banned (owned lol) Category:How To Help Category:Tips and Pointers